It's Not That Bad
by Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori
Summary: Selama ini Ami selalu membuatnya repot. Kadang Amu berharap ia ini anak tunggal. Tapi ketika Ami tidak ada, kini dia menyadari bahwa memiliki adik tidak seburuk yang ia duga. For Family Spring Event 2012. Warning inside.


**It's Not That Bad**

**Summary :  
**Selama ini Ami selalu membuatnya repot. Kadang Amu berharap ia ini anak tunggal. Tapi ketika Ami tidak ada, kini dia menyadari bahwa memiliki adik tidak seburuk yang ia duga. For Family Spring Event 2012. Warning inside.

**Character :  
**Amu H. & Ami H.

**Genre** :  
Family

**Warning :  
**Mungkin OOC, ada OC (seperti biasa), slight sedikit romance Tadamu! XD Gomen, Amuto lover!, gajeness alert! Fic ini 100% punya Ao!

**A/N :  
**Gomen ketelatannya! Sebentar lagi deadline kan? Tepatnya.. BESOK DEADLINE! Ao ga mau gagal bikin fic kayak waktu Banjir Tomat Ceri.. =3=

Gomen kalo ini hancur! _Setting_-nya setelah pertarungan dengan Easter, tapi belum ada Rikka dan Hikaru di Seiyo. RnR please!

* * *

Pagi hari di kediaman Hinamori, tepat sebelum sang putri sulung pergi sekolah..

"_Onee-chan_! Di mana _pala_ _Shugoi Kyara_?!" seru Ami dengan mata berbinar-binar, memasuki kamar Amu secara tiba-tiba.

"A-Amu-_chan_! _Tasukete_!" seru ketiga _Shugo Chara_ Amu sambil bersembunyi di balik Amu. Sedangkan _Shugo Chara_ yang keempat, Daiya, tetap tenang dan terbang di samping Amu.

"Ami, nama mereka _Shugo Chara_. Lagipula kasihan mereka kalau kau terus memainkan mereka kan?" kata Amu sambil menghela nafas berat.

"_Onee-chan_ juga akan berangkat sekolah. Kamu harus pergi ke TK-mu kan?" kata Amu lagi. Ia menepuk kepala adiknya pelan dan turun ke bawah. Ia sudah hampir telat, jadi ia tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu. Dengan cepat, Amu berlari ke sekolah dengan menggunakan _Chara Change_ Ran.

Di sekolah, tepatnya di _Royal Garden_..

"_Gomen_ aku terlambat!"

"_Osoi yo_, Amu-_chi_!" seru Yaya kesal karena dibuat menunggu.

"_Ohayou_, Amu-_chan_." ujar Tadase sambil tersenyum pada Amu.

"_Ohayou_, Amu." kata Rima.

"_Ohayou_, Amu-_chan_. Kenapa telat?" tanya Nagihiko.

"Tadi Ami ingin mengambil Ran, Miki, Suu, dan Daiya. Jadi agak lama." jawab Amu pendek. Ia segera duduk di kursi yang tersisa, dan memulai _meeting_ pagi Guardian.

* * *

*Skip, pulang sekolah*

"Haah, setelah ini pasti Ami akan mengejar-ngejarku lagi." keluh Amu sambil berjalan. Tadase ada bersamanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia adikmu, Amu-_chan_." kata Tadase.

"_Wakatta yo_, tapi kalau begini terus kan aku capek. Enaknya jadi anak tunggal!" seru Amu.

"Tidak juga, Amu-_chan_. Aku kan anak tunggal, rasanya tidak enak lho. Tidak ada teman di rumh, tidak ada yang bias diajak bermain bersama, pokoknya sepi sekali." ujar Tadase.

"Tapi kan ada Aori-_san_ di rumahmu, Tadase-_kun_."

"Aori-_nee_ itu menyebalkan! Dia hobi sekali mengangguku. Lagipula, dia seperti _kakak_ bagiku, bukan _adik_." kata Tadase sambil mendengus, membuat Amu tertawa kecil.

Tak terasa, mereka sampai di depan rumah Amu. "_Jaa_, Tadase-_kun_!" kata Amu sambil mencium pipi Tadase pelan.

"_Jaa ne_, Amu-_chan_. _Suki da yo_!"

Amu memasuki rumahnya, lalu berkata, "_Tadaima_!" Tapi tidak ada yang menyahut. Padahal biasanya ibunya, Midori dan Ami akan menyambutnya.

"_Ne_, Amu-_chan_, kenapa disini sepi sekali?" tanya Ran.

"Padahal biasanya Ami-_chan_ akan menghampirimu _desu_.." ujar Suu.

Amu menggeleng, tanda ia tidak tahu, lalu berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum. Kemudian ia melihat ada kertas pesan yang ditempel di kulkas memakai magnet.

_Amu-chan, mama dan Ami-chan akan pergi darmawisata dengan TK Ami-chan sampai 3 hari ke depan. Papa sedang ada tugas, juga pulang tiga hari lagi. Gomen mendadak ya, Amu-chan! Mama sudah menghubungi Shuu-chan agar ia bias menjagamu sampai 3 hari lagi. Kamu langsung ke rumahnya ya. Pakaianmu dan alat-alat sekolah-mu untuk 3 hari ke depan sudah di sana._

_Mama_

"EEEH?! MEREKA MENINGGALKANKU?!" seru Amu kaget.

"Shuu-_chan_ itu sepupu-mu kan Amu-_chan_?" tanya Miki.

Amu mengangguk. "Kalian pernah bertemu dengannya kan? Dia menikah dengan Eriko-_san_ dan tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Kecuali Daiya sih, belum pernah ketemu kan?" Daiya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke sana!" kata Daiya dengan suara lembut-nya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

"Sepi juga tidak ada Ami.." gumam Amu sambil berjalan menuju sekolah. Karena ia tidak diganggu Ami seperti biasanya, dia bisa pergi ke sekolah dengan cepat.

"Siapa ya yang kemarin bilang ingin jadi anak tunggal~?" goda Ran sambil tertawa.

"RAN!"

Amu pun marah dan langsung mengejar _Chara_ pertamanya itu.

* * *

(_Gomen ne, minna-san_.. Ao lagi kena _writer-block_, ga bisa nulis banyak.. _Skip_ ya?)

2 hari kemudian..

"_TADAIMA, ONEE-CHAN_!" seru Ami keras-keras.

Dengan akting _Cool and Spicy_, Amu berkata, "Hn, _okaeri_."

Ami melompat ke Amu dan berseru, "Mana _Shugoi Kyara_?!"

Amu tersenyum kecil. '_Meski ribut dan menyusahkan.. Dia adikku. Dan akan terasa aneh jika tidak ada Ami. Kurasa.. Memiliki seorang adik tidak begitu buruk.._'

**Owata \(^o^)/**

****Pendek kan? TT^TT

Gimana lagi.. _Writer-block_ menguasai diri Ao DX

Ini ngerjainnya sambil penuh air mata lho, habis nonton Naruto episode 168 karena pengen liat Minato-chan, eh malah nangis terharu X'D

Minato-chan tte sugoii na..

Review?


End file.
